<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little (Lot) Bit Off by fuzipenguin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120006">A Little (Lot) Bit Off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin'>fuzipenguin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Other, Sex Pollen, Sticky Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Twincest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Sideswipe. Only Sideswipe would be the one to find the one plant on the entire planet that acted as a sex pollen to their species.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little (Lot) Bit Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>19. Sex Pollen</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Uh…bro? I feel funny.”</p><p>               Those are words Sunstreaker hates to hear his twin say. They usually precede Sideswipe swaying on his feet and then collapsing in a strutless way, energon seeping from whatever wound he’d been too revved up in the midst of battle to notice.</p><p>               Throat a little tight, Sunstreaker turns to look behind him and yes, Sideswipe is swaying, but he doesn’t seem in actual danger of collapse. He’s leaning against a tree trunk, the pine bending a little under his weight. If anything, Sideswipe appears perturbed, not in pain.</p><p>               “What do you mean, you ‘feel funny’?” Sunstreaker demands. At least the prospect of a battle injury is out; they haven’t been in a fight in several days.</p><p>               Sideswipe blinks rapidly at Sunstreaker for a moment, then his face twists in an expression of disquiet. He ducks his head and stares down the length of his frame, frowning.</p><p>               “I… um… I’m really horny?” Sideswipe ventures, his right hand creeping down his abdomen to press lightly above his pelvic span.</p><p>               Sunstreaker rolls his optics and turns back around. He’s annoyed that Sideswipe frightened him without real reason to, but it’s not worth the effort to start an argument about it. “Is that all? You’re horny all the time.”</p><p>               “Yeah, but…”</p><p>               “Come on, we need to meet up with Jazz’s group and then we can go home. I can’t wait to wash all this damn sap off us,” Sunstreaker complains, picking at a particularly sticky piece on his arm. Fragging Earth and all its fragging… organic shit. The roads aren’t half bad, but all of Nature more than makes up for that.</p><p>               Preoccupied by his irritation regarding his paint job, Sunstreaker trudges on and forgets about Sideswipe’s complaint.</p><p> </p><p>               --</p><p> </p><p>               They are roughly two hours out from the rendezvous point within the mountains when Sunstreaker realizes his twin hasn’t said anything for nearly fifteen minutes. Not out loud and not over their bond either, which is highly unusual. He pauses and looks over his shoulder to see Sideswipe some ways back, staggering his way up the path.</p><p>               To be fair, it’s a goat path and certainly not made for beings of their size, but Sideswipe is navigating tree branches and rocks with a complete lack of his normal grace and dexterity. His head is down, staring almost fixedly at his feet and even from here, Sunstreaker can hear Sideswipe’s vents rasping.</p><p>               Sunstreaker watches his twin approach and when he gets close enough, Sunstreaker notices a glimmer on Sideswipe’s thighs. He absently takes a few steps back down the path and his optics widen once he realizes that the glimmer is the sunlight shining off the valve lubricant which has pretty much drenched Sideswipe’s upper legs.</p><p>               “Sideswipe…?”</p><p>               Two steps later, Sideswipe comes to a stop and wearily raises his head. Sunstreaker observes his brother’s hands clenched into fists and the expression of absolute misery on Sideswipe’s face.</p><p>               “I don’t… I don’t think this is… my normal horniness,” Sideswipe croaks, swaying alarmingly.</p><p>               Sunstreaker strides forward and catches his twin by the shoulders, helping to ease his descent down onto his knees.</p><p>               “What the fuck happened?” Sunstreaker demands. “Do you have a virus? We haven’t even seen any cons in over a week!”</p><p>               “’m not sure,” Sideswipe mumbles, leaning forward and resting his forehelm against Sunstreaker’s shoulder. “But I like the fucking idea… can we do that?”</p><p>               Sunstreaker grabs Sideswipe’s questing hand as it pats Sunstreaker’s lower abdomen and shoves it away. “No! We are not fragging out in the middle of nowhere in the Rocky Mountains!!”</p><p>               Sideswipe whines piteously and slumps even further against Sunstreaker. “Sunny… it hurts. It doesn’t… this isn’t right.”            </p><p>               Sunstreaker runs his hands down Sideswipe’s back in an attempt to soothe him. Instead, it seems to do the opposite. He tenses, his body becoming more and more taut until shudders in what is an obvious overload when Sunstreaker’s hands hit just above his aft.</p><p>               Whimpering, Sideswipe clutches Sunstreaker’s arms and laboriously lifts his head to meet Sunstreaker’s shocked gaze.</p><p>               “I… I… chewed on… some flowers… at the bottom of the… the mountain…” Sideswipe gasps. Wisps of blue sparks dissipate on the leaf-strewn ground around them. “Right after that… do you think…?”</p><p>               “What have I told you about putting organic things in your mouth?!” Sunstreaker replies furiously. He wracks his processor until he remembers passing a cave a quarter of a mile back the way they had come. He stands and hefts his brother up. While Sideswipe wobbles on his feet, Sunstreaker rams his shoulder into his twin’s stomach and lifts when Sideswipe folds over him.</p><p>               “We’re gonna have to stop, see if this passes on its own,” Sunstreaker says, hurrying back down the path. “The closer we get to the rendezvous point, the more likely we’re to run into ‘con patrols.”</p><p>               Sideswipe groans, his hands scrambling at Sunstreaker’s back for purchase. “… gang bang… cool…”</p><p>               “<em>Not</em> cool,” Sunstreaker snarls. Lubricant is already starting to run down his hood, the sweetly charged scent of it wafting up to his nasal ridge and tickling it. Normally, he’d be aroused by it, but Sideswipe is unconsciously broadcasting distress over their bond and Sunstreaker is far more worried than turned on at this point.</p><p>               No one’s ever died because they were too charged up, but trust his twin to find and consume some alien sex pollen that actually makes that a possible reality.</p><p> </p><p> ~ End</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>